legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
GyrTaluk
GyrTaluk is a user with the rank Knight and over 5,352 posts, who joined the LEGO Message Boards on October 20th, 2010. Gyr typically spends his time on the board roleplaying, with a focus on the Star Wars Forums. Roleplay Characters Gyr names most of his character's after himself, unless it doesn't fit (the exception being the Police HQ). #'ARF-27/1866 "Edj"' Rank: General. Edj's original name was "Dust" which was changed to "Edj" upon being promoted to General (and incidentally becoming the leader of the clones) from the rank of Lieutenant, paying homage to his old account from several years ago, "Commander_Edge" (which was deleted), with which he went by the name "Edge," and also held the rank of General. The letter alteration is due to a clone in the Clone Wars series being named "Edge." Wars Roleplay #'Gyr Taluk (Smuggler). '''This is where Gyr get's his name. Before joining the boards, Gyr came up with a character for a story (which was of course never written), for which the basis for his GCW character is provided. He is a Smuggler and the leader of the Bounty Hunter HQ. #'Gyr Taluk (Dragon Knight, Smuggler). Gyr started out as a smuggler in the Kingdoms Roleplay. Much later, when Gyr's friend Maverick* came to restart the Dragon Knights (which ultimately ended in disaster). Gyr later went on to lead the Dragon Knights. #'Gyr Taluk (Gondorian). '''Gyr's venture into the world of The Lord of the Rings. He holds the position of Strategist within the Gondorian HQ, but has sadly been only semi-active there. #'Gyr Taluk (SWAT). 'Gyr joined the Police HQ in the City Roleplay, and suggested the idea of a SWAT division. This was approved and Gyr was made commander of the division. #'Kaleso Vhetinto. 'A new character Gyr created to join the Mando HQ in the Original Saga Roleplay. #'Jedi Character (TBA) Bios * Name: Gyr Taluk Species: Human Weapons: -=Twin Heavy Blaster Pistols: "Old-West" Revolver style, but Star Wars-ified (obviously) Shortened Barrels allow for more manuevreability Twin holsters/pistol belt - high on hips, easy quickdraw Cocking lever at rear of gun acts as trigger, allowing for rapid fire (i.e. "fanning the trigger") -=Specialized Lever-Action Blaster Carbine "Old-west" lever action carbine style Three firing modes - charge, burst, and spread. Lever controls power. Charge: charge lever from 1 (standard) to 5 (max power) Burst: Charge lever to first level "chambers" one shot. level 2 produces a two-round burst, and so on. Shots are fired in a burst. Spread: Same as burst, but fires shots in a spray. Starship: XHT/p-312 Gryphon, Daywaster Home Planet: Corellia Occupations: Smuggler(current), Imperial Special Forces Operative(retired) He became a special forces trooper for the Empire, but retired to become a smuggler when he realized the Empire was evil. He didn't defect to the Rebellion, but did help them occasionally. *Name/Designation: ARF-27/1866 "Edj" Rank: General Leads Clone HQ, specifically Falchion Brigade. Armor: Clone Phase II armor made of Beskar, a gift from the Manda'lor. Armor Accessories: Rangefinder attached to helmet, wrist-mounted grappling hook, tactical vest w/ crossdraw-style holster Weapons: Modified DC-15sg shotgun, Modified DC-17 hand blaster, DC-15A/bp (basically a standard DC-15A blaster rifle, but converted into a bullpup style, providing a smaller profile without loss of range.), lightsaber-resistant vibro-blade falchion * Gai: Kaleso Vhetinto Vutycdinui: Ram'ser, Besbe'traycegoran, Alorir, Jurkadmirdir Besbe'trayce: -=Bolt-action blaster rifle Based on Gyr Taluk's lever action blaster system, which Kaleso actually designed himself. Looks like a Star Wars-ified cross between a Lee Enfield and Mosin-Nagant with a scope that can be rotated to lie against the side of the weapon, for use of the iron sights. Firing modes do not include a spreadshot, and the burst fire mode can be switched to semi auto. -=WESTAR-35 Blaster Pistol Carbine (A custom designed carbine system with a stock, extended barrel, tactical rails, etc., which the WESTAR-35 fits into, uses a red-dot scope) -=Wrist-mounted FWG-5 Flechette Platform (FWG-5 flechette pistol reconfigured to be wrist-mounted) -=Shoulder-Mounted mini mortar/rocket launcher. Besbe: Rangefinder, grappling hook, assorted thermal dets and grenades, flashlight, survival knife, toolkit Beskar'gam: Primarily black and gray. The gray parts are on the torso, forearm gauntlets and the buy'ce. The gray starts in the lower left half of the torso, and gradually fades up diagonally into black. The buy'ce follows a similar pattern. With the gauntlets, the gray fades to black from mid-forearm to wrist. The T-visor is a shiny, metallic/mirror gold. The only markings consist of a gold triangle with a black center on the left shoulder, a red ribbon magnetically pinned to the right breastplate, and what looks to be yellow panther eyes above the T-visor. * Name: Gyr Taluk Height: 5'9" Hair: Brown; cut short, similar to a military cut, but longer. Appearance: Well-built, but not overly muscular Armor: Light, yet durable dark grey metal armor with red-orange highlights, depicting a dragon on his helmet, dragon wings on his back, and odd designs running down the sides of his torso armor. Weapons: He is skilled with most all weapons, but prefers to keep a certain few at his side- -Falchion: A very durable single-edged sword with a handguard that curves to the base of the grip. -A set of small throwing knives -A hunting/all-purpose knife; quite large by knife standards (like a Bowie knife) -Crossbow: Very ornate, curved and crafted masterfully and tipped with steel ornamenting -Shield: A simple, circular design, but made of fine polished wood and reinforced with steel. Specialty weapon(s): Two identical, very unique weapons (I made these up) Each have a long grip wrapped in leather (about two feet long) and a 2.5'-3' long thin, double-edged blade. The blade is about 1.5" wide. The blade flows almost seamlessly into the grip, as if they are one. These weapons, while typically used like two short swords, are designed to be similar to a javelin and can be thrown as such. He holds one of these weapons normally in his right hand for attack, and the one in his left, he holds reverse, as if stabbing downwards. Abilities: Gyr is just as good, if not better, as any knight at simple fighting, but his true strengths lie in stealth. His fighting style is primarily defensive, countering his opponent's attacks in a manner that allow him to gain the upper hand; analyzing his enemy's fighting style to see weaknesses, using those weakness against them. He is also skilled at freerunning, weaponsmithing, Personality: Gyr has a reputation of being dangerous, cold, and ruthless, but contrary to popular belief, he is known to be quite amiable, kind, and humorous by those who know him well. Backstory: A thief turned assassin (not affiliated with the HQ of the same name) turned soldier now finds himself among the ranks of the Dragon Knights, devoted to their banner and cause. He grew up as an orphan on the streets, losing his parents early on to a fire, but was taken in by a master thief who caught him trying to steal. The thief trained him well in most every regard, up until he died, murdered by a rival. Gyr tracked the murderer down, taking vengeance for his fallen adoptive father. At this point, his personality began to turn darker, and he took upon the mantle of the assassin. As the Dragon Knights began to re-form, he was drawn into their ranks as an oppurtunity to seperate himself from his past. When the reformation was crushed by the Dwarves, he remained, and rose to become king of the Dragon Knights Signature GyrTaluk's current signature is: Gyr's signature often consists with either his or his character's name flanked by "~"s. ~Gyr Taluk~ Often, it will be followed by a rank rank or position pertaining to the context, also flanked by the same symbol as the name. (e.g. "Inventor," "GAR CO," "Dragon King," etc.) Roleplay Accomplishments *Commanding Officer of the Clone HQ (SWCWRP) *Leader of the Bounty Hunters (SWOSRP) *King of the Dragon Knights (Kingdoms RP) *SWAT Commander (City RP) *Founder of the Holonet Database topics *Helping to solve the infamous "ARCDARC" case Category:2010 Category:Users Category:Wiki Members